Yeah! Break! Care! Break!
Yeah! Break! Care! Break! (ヤ・ブレ・カ・ブレ, Yabure Kabure) is the ending theme for the first 54 episodes of Dragon Ball Kai. It was replaced by "Wings of the Heart" for the remaining episodes. Overview This song's title, when written in Japanese, is yaburekabure, which means "utter desperation". The lyrics were written by Mori Yuriko, the music was composed by Iwasaki Takafumi, with arrangement from Kyouda Seiichi, and the song is performed by Takayoshi Tanimoto. The full version single was released on June 24th, 2009. It peak ranked 23rd on Oricon singles chart and remained for 6 consecutive weeks.Ｙｅａｈ！　Ｂｒｅａｋ！　Ｃａｒｅ！　Ｂｒｅａｋ！ - 谷本貴義（Ｄｒａｇｏｎ　Ｓｏｕｌ），押谷沙樹 ／ オリコンランキング情報サービス「you大樹」, Oriconオリコンランキング情報サービス「you大樹」, Oricon The FUNimation Entertainment version of Dragon Ball Z Kai has a dubbed version of this song. It was performed by Jerry Jewell. Lyrics Japanese romaji (Full version) YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! bure ka bure omoikkiri Tobu nda mugen no sora he JET kiryuu ni nokkari Doko demo iku yo SOKKO- Mukoumizu tte SAIKO- Let's go Tip-top! All right? Me mo sameru you na aoi chikyuu Kakegaenai kono hoshi yuzurenai kara C1 hajike tobase KAMEHAMEHA Yaba me no kono jidai Sekai wo mamoru tame umareta kara YEAH BREAK CARE BREAK omoikkiri Yaru nda FULL POWER (Furu Pawaa) Kibou ga ore no buki dakara Mirai shinjite Taikiken sae nukedashi SPEED (Supiido) agete joushou Mahha de ikeba rakushou Let's go Sky-high! All right? Ima nara maniau kono hoshi ni Ikiru inochi subete o tasuketai kara C2 takarajima wa koko ni aru Nakama to iu takara Riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! ariitake Hikari no ya wo hanate Pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa Mirai mezasou C1, C2 English translation (TV size version) Yeah! Break! Care! Break! With all your power! Fly towards the infinite sky Riding on the jet of winds I can go anywhere in a moment Looking ahead is the best Let’s go tip-top! All right? It’s like waking from a dream, this blue Earth This irreplaceable planet, no way I’ll hand it over Send it flying, kamehameha! This time of troubles You were born to protect the world, after all Yeah! Break! Care! Break! With all your power! Do it, at full power! Hope is my weapon Believe in the future! Official English Dub Version Live your life, don't stop until it's done Once you live for love then you've already won When I look up through the infinite sky I never thought that it could come to this Just take my hand and together we'll fly Let's go, I know, how high? Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around This irreplaceable world needs us now We have to join in the fight Live your life like a KameHame-Ha Give your all, don't ever give up! When we're together, I know we can win I have you to believe in! Live your life, don't stop until it's done Give your all, don't ever give up All you need is love and to believe in yourself It's easier when you believe Nicktoons Version Live your life, don't stop until it's done Once you live for love then you've already won. When I look up through the infinite sky I never thought that it would come to this Just take my hand and together we'll fly Let's go, I know, how high? Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around This irreplaceable world needs us now We have to join in the fight!!!! Live your life like a KameHame-Ha Spanish version (TV version) No te rindas llega hasta el final vivir así es saber que hoy triunfaré Mirando al infinito cielo, jamás pensé que esto pudiera pasar, mano a mano podremos volar, yo se a donde llegar. Vuela mas ala de las nubes verás belleza al rededor nuestro planeta nos necesitará salvemoslo hoy de verdad. Vive siempre como un Kame-hame-ha darlo todo no te rindas jamás llenaremos unidos, yo lo se se que puedo yo creer en tí no te rindas llega hasta el final darlo todo no te rindas jamás es más fácil de lo que crees solo amor y creer en tí. References Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Music lyrics Category:Endings Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Canonical Pages Category:Canonical Articles Category:Dragon Ball Kai